Might be!
by Lucicelo
Summary: A certain bookstore worker seems like a mixture of Nowaki and Hiroki. A clear assumption made by the doctor himself and is eager to present this theory to his lover when they visit his workplace. ONESHOT


Might be!

_A/N: It is a thing I saw on tumblr...anyway a post where Nowaki and Hiroki are added and the end result is Yukina from Sekaiichi Hatsukoi! XD This is pretty stupid so...it's not going to be long._

_I'm getting closer to updating my other stuff, please be patient. :)_

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Nowaki pulled Hiroki down the sidewalk as he told him in excitement. "Trust me Hiro-san, you will be amazed when you see him! He is a combination of the both of us!"

Hiroki kept an annoyed facial expression, he said. "Nowaki I don't remotely care, can we go to lunch or not?"

The mention of the rare lunch between them because their schedules clashed, stopped the giant in his tracks. Hiroki slowed down but stared up at Nowaki to see the most crestfallen face. He really didn't think this lunch or any form of a date for that matter would stump Nowaki this bad.

Nowaki even had that gall to pout. "Can't we do both?" He turned his attention down to Hiroki. "This will only take a few seconds and there is a diner near the bookstore."

"Bookstore?" Hiroki inquired. "You never said a thing about a bookstore."

Nowaki nodded his head. "Yes. he works there! Where do you think I got you that book you wanted a few days ago?"

"A random one?" Hiroki answered as Nowaki started walking ahead, his hand clenched Hiroki's tightly so he wouldn't have a chance to run off. "So...a few minutes?"

"Yes!" Nowaki smiled as they turned a corner.

Hiroki managed to keep up behind Nowaki as he grumbled. "This better be worth it."

In front of them was a well-kept bookstore with boundless books in the windows and the shelves. At first glance, Hiroki instanly liked it but the abundance of manga made him turn away. They only annoyed him from how his students would read them while he lectured. Either their concept of working in class was plain reading manga, they really must be stupid enough to believe he won't notice.

Nowaki opened he door and let Hiroki walk through first. The bell claimed as they passed though, the man at the register looked up at them.

The sparkling smile he sported caused a quirk of the brow out of Hiroki. That was the exact smile Nowaki presented to anyone who met him, but it was kicked up a notch when Nowaki stared at him.

Nowaki waved at the young man, he greeted him. "Hello Yukina-san!"

Yukina waved back. "Kusama-san, welcome back. Did you need help finding another book?"

Hiroki muttered. "You _know _him?"

"Of course I do," Nowaki answered back, he walked closer to Yukina. "I told you I would bring you the one I love," He rubbed Hiroki's shoulders. "This is Hiroki Kamijou."

Yukina put out his hand for Hiroki to shake. "Nice to meet you Kamijou-san, I'm Ko Yukina." Hiroki shook his hand as Yukina continued. "Kusama-san really talked so much about you."

"Oh _really_?" Hiroki said as he glared at Nowaki who instead of flinching, actually showed his pride of the fact he talked about his lover.

"Tha type of enthusiasm for a lover is very vague nowadays, it's really refreshing to see it."

"I know right? I forgot, you have a lover as well right Yukina-san?" Nowaki asked.

Yukina nodded his head. "Yes...he's working at the moment so I wouldn't have gotten him here for lunch anyway. He doesn't have the luxury of being out of the publishing company since there is a deadline they have to meet right now."

Hiroki piped up. "Wait, which publishing company?"

Yukina answered. "Marukawa publishing."

"Who's the head boss of his department."

Nowaki stod by as he saw the serious expression on Hiroki's face. "Masamune Takano, why do you ask?"

"Only to make sure I know the right place."

Nowaki asked. "Really? You could've asked Usami-san."

Hiroki stared at him with an arched brow. "You actually are talking about Akihiko without the 'I hate this guy' expression on your face."

"When it relates to work then I don't mind. He does make a lot of money from his books, though you don't let me read any of the copies we have at home. Of course he should know more since he does work there."

"Akihiko hates his publisher, so of course he avoids the place whenever he can."

Yukina said. "Wow you know Akihiko Usami? Kisa-san has read his books and likes them a lot."

"Which ones?" Hiroki asked. "Because he has those BL novels and he actual inspirational books."

"Inspirational but on rare occassions I have caugh Kisa-san reading this couple...um...Junai Egoist?"

Hiroki and Nowaki kept their eyes on each other and their cheeks turned a ligt pink. They have just met someone who has read the Junai Egoist books. Both noticed the dream expression on Yukina's face, the familiar twinkling eyes which Nowaki had before jumping Hiroki and. They knew the end result of Yukina's lover after reading those books.

Hiroki grew more embarassed than before at knowing this piece of information. Hiroki wanted to leave, no matter how nice this guy was. He cannot stand knowing people got aroused by the characters which were supposed to be him and Nowaki. He couldn't understand how Akihiko could process this when the man wrote smut about his own life, was he so uncaring about it? Hiroki answered it himself, Akihiko didn't give a shit on other peoples opinions.

It pissed him off how much Akihiko used the basis of his relationship over some book!

Nowaki broke through his thoughts when he asked Yukina. "Well are there others has he read?"

Yukina shrugged his shoulders. "That I don't know, most of the time he is working so I wouldn't know if he is reading other material. I would guess the new work he is helping out with his co-workers."

Nowaki commented with a grin. "So I told Hiro-san htat you are a like a mushed up version of both of us."

Yukina blinked as Hiroki scoffed out. "Nowaki has this stupid idea that you could be our son if men could hae children that is."

"I'm serious! Yukina-san, with the way you look which is just like Hiro-san and being a lot like me. It can be possible and it's just a thought I had when I first saw you. If that makes any sort of sense."

Yukina wasn't offended, he simply chuckled. "We are both on the same page then!"

Hiroki stared at Yukina in shock. _These two idiots have the same brain function!_

"I thought you might be my brother or even a father type of person when we first started talking with each other." Yukina turned to Hiroki and wanted to burst into laughter at the expression Hiroki sported. "As for you Kamijou-san, well I can say we are similar in appearance and we are both amazing looking."

"Yukina-san, don't you start hitting on my Hiro-san." Nowaki teased as he pulled Hiroki closer. "We better get going, lunch hour is almost over."

"Of course," Yukina bowed lightly. "It was nice meeting you Kamijou-san."

Hiroki managed to say. "Uh...yeah.."

Nowaki waved at him as he lead Hiroki out of the bokstore. At the same time, a man with dark hair and brown eyes walked beside them to enter inside. He noticed Nowaki waving at Yukina who sported his signature good guy smile.

This made Kisa immensely jealous, two hot looking men walk in and Yukina was being nice! Although he knew that was the younger man's personality, no way was he going to be pushed aside for guys who were younger than him!

He stalked over to Yukina who smiled at him. "Kisa-san, is work done for the moment?"

"I'm running an errand, who the hell were they?"

Yukina blinked. "Kusama-san and Kamijou-san?"

"Yes. Them."

Yukina chuckled. "Oh Kisa-san, both of them have been together for years, vastly in love with each other. They would never cheat on each other for a fling."

Kisa wasn't convinced as he frowned. "That I don't believe."

Yukina sighed and Nowaki peeked in as he exclaimed. "Bye son!"

Kisa arched his brow at this as Yukina yelled back. "Bye dad!"

Nowaki left as he caught up the street to Hiroki who wacked him on the back for what he did.

"What the...?"

"I'll explain it later to you okay?"

"Fine you better."


End file.
